


Say Goodbye, Stars in my Eyes

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Descriptions of Blood, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: "Sometimes, the hero doesn't survive."





	Say Goodbye, Stars in my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Week Three

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Logan sighed.

Pain radiated through his abdomen, and he’d given up struggling long ago.

It just made the pain spread faster.

“No, no no no!” Virgil cried above him. He was angrily wiping away tears with one blood-stained hand, desperately holding Logan’s hand with the other. All the while he was trying to find a way to stop the blood from flowing out of the deep wound on Logan’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Virgil.”

“W-what? No, you- you don’t have anything to apologize for, you’re going to be fine! Roman will be back soon and- and we can go home, we’ll get you all patched up, you’re a _hero_ , Lo! You- you _can’t_ -“

“Not this time, star.” Logan murmured, lifting his hand to gently wipe some of the tears off of Virgil’s face. “It’s too late, you know that. I’ve lost too much blood, the wound is too deep, the poison is spreading… even if Roman comes back…”

“But-“

“Sometimes, the hero doesn’t survive.”

Virgil’s next sentence was interrupted by Logan’s hacking coughs, and when he stopped, his lips were stained red with blood.

“Please, Virgil,” Logan pleaded softly, trying his best to keep his grip on Virgil’s hand, “just this once. Stay with me. Just talk, just… let me hear your voice, before I go?”

A heavy sob escaped out of Virgil’s throat, but he nodded, beginning to speak but never taking his eyes off of Logan’s. He hiccuped through his words and had to stop as Logan’s cough worsened, but he talked.

He talked, and he talked, and he talked. Because Logan asked him to, because Logan-

Because Logan couldn’t, because he’d never been able to deny Logan anything.

And Logan-

Logan looked up into Virgil’s eyes, purple and green and red-rimmed from his tears, and he-

He figured the clearest night sky would never be quite as beautiful this man.

So, as his hand went weak in Virgil’s and the darkness started to whisk him away, Logan spoke the only words he could think to speak.

“Goodbye, Virgil… _shine bright, my star.”_


End file.
